bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisbee Duo
The Frisbee Duo is a set of towers, using their trusty Frisbee to pop bloons along the way. Conception Colosseum #1 Entry. General Info Description: This pair of fun-loving monkeys use their trusty frisbee to pop bloons who cross its path. They're close friends of Boomerang Monkey. BMC Building: Frisbee Fields - Costs 500 City Cash to build. Takes up 1x1 space. Five minute build time. Level Two and above. Supplies one Frisbee Duo. Gives 25 XP upon completion. Consumes 5 Power. Desc: "A take-it-easy park, a great place for frisbee throwing." Upgrade Building: Toy Factory - Costs 750 City Cash to build. Takes up 1x1 space. Seven minute build time. Level Two and above. Gives the ability to research and upgrade the Frisbee Duo. Consumes 10 Power. Desc: "Develop new frisbees, better for throwing or dealing damage." Ultimate Upgrade Building: Matter Disc-Converter - Costs 2,250 City Cash to build. Takes up 2x1 space. Half-hour build time. Level Fourteen and above. Unlocks the ability to research the Tier Four and Tier Five upgrades for Path One. Consumes 25 Power. Desc: "Turn matter into disc-form, developing new 'frisbee' technologies." Ultimate Upgrade Building: Frisbee Laboratory - Costs 2,500 City Cash to build. Takes up 2x1 space. Half-hour build time. Level Fourteen and above. Unlocks the ability to research the Tier Four and Tier Five upgrades for Path Two and Three. Consumes 30 Power. Desc: "Develop powerful frisbee technologies, achieving much less innate things than what was possible in the Toy Factory." BTD Battles: Able to be bought from the start, costs 10 medallions to unlock and 25 medallions to buy the Tier Four and Tier Five upgrades. Base Stats When you buy the Frisbee Duo, you can place two generic monkeys on the track. The first one will be holding a frisbee. The second one can be placed from 200px to 450px away from the first one. A transparent black line will connect both monkeys. This black line has to have at least some overlap with the track and not collide with obstacles in order to allow the second one to be placed. You can move each monkey after placing by selecting one and clicking the move button between rounds. Once placed, the two monkeys will begin playing frisbee. A frisbee counts as a physical projectile. It takes 1.2 seconds to throw a frisbee once caught or taken. Once thrown, the frisbee travels at 450px per second. The frisbee is 75px in diameter and can pop one layer on up to four bloons before it skids. Frisbees can also skid if they hit a frozen/lead bloon. When it skids, it only moves 100px over the course of a second and does not deal damage. If it does not reach the other monkey, it will despawn and Monkey One will *magically* get a new frisbee and restart the cycle. Each monkey has 10 HP. When one dies, the other runs away and becomes a free dart monkey. Upgrades aren't transferred. Upgrades, visually, affect both monkeys. Each pair of frisbee monkeys always look at each-other and when one of the pairs is selected it will show the transparent black line. Gains 1 XP per layer popped. Design The Frisbee Duo is a pair of generic monkeys. The frisbee is a basic frisbee, with two indents near the rim and a circle in the middle. At base, the color of each frisbee is random and changes whenever the frisbee is changed. Upgrades XP Requirements are not cumulative. Path One Spikey Edges $255/$300/$324/$360. The Frisbee now can hit up to 8 bloons before skidding. Requires 100XP to unlock. The rim of the frisbee now has visible, yet short spikes. Both monkeys now wear gloves. Description: "Add some plastic spikes on the rim of the frisbee to make it easier to pierce bloons! Better be careful." Stronger Materials $510/$600/$648/$720. The Frisbee can now pop two layers on each bloon and hit up to 12 bloons before skidding. Requires 800XP to unlock. The color of the frisbee is now visibly darker (for the entire spectrum.) The spikes seem much more polished. Description: "Stronger materials make the frisbee much more impactful. Double the layers lost per bloon!" Chakram $850/$1,000/$1,080/$1,200. The Frisbee can now pop up to four layers at a time, can hit up to 20 bloons, and is now 100px in diameter. Requires 2,200XP to unlock. The frisbee is now replaced with a chakram. Each monkey now has war paint and a sheath on a back containing another Chakram. Description: "Replace a frisbee with an ancient chakram, a metal disc of popping power. Four layers are now popped at once!" Plasma Chakram $2,125/$2,500/$2,700/$3,000. The frisbee can now pop up to six layers at a time, is now 125px in diameter, and can hit up to 35 bloons. Deals 30 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Can damage Lead and Frozen bloons. Now counts as an energy attack. Requires 5,500XP to unlock. The Chakram now has a purple underglow and a floating purple circle in the middle of the ring. Each monkey now has a purple visor and a dark purple sheath. Description: "Upgrade the Chakram to harness new plasma technologies. It also introduces basic anti-MOAB capabilities!" Lightning Disc $9,350/$11,000/$11,880/$13,200. The frisbee can now pop eight layers at a time, is now 150px in diameter, and can hit infinite bloons. Deals 100 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Every throw, it fires a lightning blast which chains to up to 20 bloons/blimps within 40px of each other and deals twenty damage to each (5x damage to blimps.) Requires 15,000XP to unlock. The Chakram is replaced with a neon-light blue disc which crackles with lightning. Each monkey now has a blue hood, glowing white eyes, and hands which give off lightning. Description: "After handling plasma, we upped the ante with a disc of pure lightning. It gives off massive powers and seems to be affecting our monkeys a bit..." Path Two Strong Arms $85/$100/$108/$120. The frisbee now travels at 550px per second. Skidding is now 150px over the course of a second. You can now place a monkey 550px away from the other monkey. Requires 220XP to unlock. Gain 1XP per throw. Each monkey now has a blue sweatband. Description: "Calcium makes your bones stronger. In this case, it lets the monkeys throw the frisbee faster, allowing for more heated rallies." Synchronization $425/$500/$540/$600. For every 250px the frisbee travels, the time it takes to throw the frisbee once it's caught is reduced by .2 seconds. Caps at .2 seconds. Requires 1,050XP to unlock. Gain 1XP for every 250px travelled. The frisbee now turns a bit brighter every time it travels 250px. This resets once it is caught. Description: "The monkeys get better at hand-eye coordination, allowing for quicker throws the farther the frisbee travels." Aerodynamics $595/$700/$756/$840. The frisbee now travels at 600px per second. Skidding is now 220px over the course of a second. You can now place a monkey 1,050px away from the other monkey. Requires 3,000XP to unlock. Gain 10XP for every 250px travelled. The frisbee now has a visible parting of air in the direction it travels. Description: "Adding aerodynamics easily makes the frisbee go much farther, allowing for better coordination and range." Transmonkeyism $2,295/$2,700/$2,916/$3,240. The frisbee now travels at 2,000px per second. It takes .2 seconds to throw a frisbee once caught. Synchronization boost is now replaced that for every 250px travelled, the frisbee can now pierce 3 extra bloons and deal one more damage. Ability Unlocked: Lightspeed. For 5 seconds, the frisbee appears as a blur between the two monkeys. This "fence" deals ten damage per .01 seconds a bloon or blimp touches this fence. This can also hit Lead and Frozen bloons. Two minute thirty second cooldown. Requires 7,000XP to unlock. Gain 10XP for every 250px travelled. Each monkey now glows and has a basic cape. Description: "All of this throwing makes the monkeys much more powerful, almost powerful enough to rival Supermonkey. New Ability: Lightspeed. For five seconds, the monkeys go into overdrive, forming a fence which annihilate bloons unlucky enough to cross paths with it." Blurred Line $11,900/$14,000/$15,120/$16,800. The frisbee now travels at 4,000px per second. The frisbee now instantaneously bounces back-and-forth from monkey to monkey. Synchronization boost is now upgraded to pierce 8 extra bloons and deal two more damage per 100px travelled, resetting after three throws. Ability Upgraded: Speed Rift. Once activated, the frisbee will appear like a blur but continue to get darker and darker (this goes on for three seconds, this fence is the same as the previous fence). Once it turns completely pitch black, a black pulse explodes across the map and makes every color darker. In this state, all bloons move 50% slower, deal 50% less damage, and take 50% more damage. The fence also deals tenfold damage in this state. Three minute thirty second cooldown. Requires 25,000XP to unlock. Gain 25XP for every 100px travelled. Each monkey now has a grey fog surrounding them. The cape is a pitch black. Each monkey is now levitating. Description: "Each monkey is now developing psychic capabilities from all the throwing and catching. They can now momentarily activate a small pocket of space-time which benefits our troops." Path Three Sticky Frisbee $170/$200/$216/$240. The first three bloons hit by the frisbee will have a yellow glue stuck onto them. It's the same as the base glue from a Glue Gunner. Requires 450XP to unlock. Gain 1XP per bloon stuck with glue. The frisbee now has yellow glue splotched over it. It is removed once three bloons are hit. Description: "Steal some glue and plop it onto a frisbee. Easy!" Hot Frisbee $340/$400/$432/$480. The frisbee now sets bloons on fire for two seconds. One layer is popped every second. Can now hit lead and frozen bloons. Glue is removed. Requires 1,600XP to unlock. Gain 10XP per layer burned off. The frisbee is now on fire. Each monkey now wears a welding mask and oven mitts. Description: "Dump some gasoline onto a frisbee and light it on fire. We needed some tinkering to get it to work this way, so hopefully it works well." Hot Potato $765/$900/$972/$1,080. If the frisbee expends all of its hits, it explodes. The explosion is equivalent to a base bomb shooter. Fire is removed. Requires 4,000XP to unlock. Gain 25XP per bloon exploded. The frisbee now glows red. It sometimes pulsates. Description: "We made the frisbee thicker so it could house a detonation unit and some gunpowder. It should be just as good as some bombs, but deal much more damage beforehand." Triple Threat $3,400/$4,000/$4,320/$4,800. There are now three frisbees being thrown in a burst. The first frisbee is a sticky frisbee, the second a hot frisbee, and the third an explosive frisbee. There is a .5 second delay between each frisbee throw and the next throw only starts when all three frisbees are obtained. If one despawns, then it respawns when the next throw starts. Requires 9,000XP to unlock. Gain 30XP for every effect inflicted. Each monkey now has a dark grey hood with three red arrows in a cycle. Description: "Extreme frisbee. Advanced training and special gear allow us to use our three special frisbees in synchrony!" Seeking Frisbee Swarm $11,475/$13,500/$14,580/$16,200. Each monkey is now surrounded by a ring nine frisbees (3 of each special type), which are then launched towards the other monkey. The frisbees home toward any blimp or bloon and are replaced when the other monkey summons another swarm of frisbees and launches them (five seconds after the other monkey launches a swarm). Each frisbee's effects now last for their entire duration. Requires 40,000XP to unlock. Each monkey now wears nerd glasses and holds a remote with a red button and an antenna. Each frisbee now appears gray and gives out a magnetic field. Description: "The only answer to pop more bloons now is more frisbees! Each frisbee is now stronger, magnetic, and homes towards any bloons! It'll be sure to destroy single targets."Category:Towers Category:Primary Towers Category:Conception Gallery Category:Monkey Towers